dan's delimea by william russell
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: Ok so here's part 3 of dan's love triangle anyway dan woke up next to a torqouise hair "good morning dan" said runo... so dan and the others are at the meadow when they discover a blue one as e meadow glew "DAAAN!" shouted shun that was the last thing dan heard
1. spectra's escape

OK SO I LIED I AM MAKING A PART 3 TO THE STORY OF DAN'S LOVE TRIANGLE NEVER MIND THE CHARACTERS IM ADDING ALL 6 BRAWLERS AND PROBABLY TRY TO BRING TRAY AND THE OTHERS BACK IN OH AND WAT I SAID AT THE END OF PROM NIGHT I LIED I MADE IT ALL UP

LETS SEE WAT THEY HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE STORY IT'S A MOVIE TO THEM

DAN: I MEAN I LOVE IT'S FUNNY ROMANTIC AND I LIKED IT WHEN JULIE AND RUNO WAS FIGHTING OVER ME NOW I GOT MARRIED TO RUNO CRAZY!

RUNO: I THINK I LIKE THE FIRST BECAUSE IT'S TELLING ABOUT OUR LIVES NO WE HAVE LIKE FAN MAIL COMING IN EVERYDAY FROM KIDS WHO LOVES US THE OTHER DAY I WAS OUT AND ABOUT WHEN A GIRL SAID OMG IT'S RUNO FROM THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS I REALLY LOVE WORKING WITH THEM

SHUN: YEAH I AGREE WITH RUNO BUT I LIKED PROM NIGHT OF PART 2 SHATTERED SPIRIT IT'S ALL THANKS TO DAN AND THE DIRECTOR FOR HELPING US OUT

MARUCHO: I CAN'T BELIVE IT IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS AND WE HAVE ONLY 194 VIEWS AND 61 REVIEWS AND 1 FOLLOW I WAS ALL LIKE WHAAT

ALICE:I THOUGHT SHUN WAS BEING NICE TO ME AT PROM NIGHT BUT HE WAS REALLY FLIRITING WITH ME…WHAT OMG IT'S HERE..(SQUELS AND RUNS OFF)

JULIE: I REALLY LOVED THEM BOTH DAN'S LIKE MY BROTHER AND FOR HIM TO PUT IN SIX NEW PEOPLE IN PART 2 I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN BILLY CAME AND NOW NO DISCLAIMER THIS TIME MAYBE IN CHAPTER 2 GO US!

CHAPTER 1: SPECTRA'S ESCAPE!

OK so dan woke up next to a torqouise haired girl "morning dan" said runo smiling "morning sweety" said dan kissing her. He could only remember so little of two weeks ago. When he got up it was 8:30 am and it was summer time so he went to go take a shower "wanna join me?" dan asked runo "sure" said runo getting up to follow him. When they both got in the shower ( they had their own house after making money for this) and turned on the water "ahh.." said dan liking the warm water hitting him on the head and all the way down his body. The tub can fit exactly 12 people in it so they had a lot of space. Once the tub was ready runo got in. dan clicked the shower off and turned on the water on his side after doing that he sat down and a image of a boy popped into his head (well see you around buddy "maybe one photo couldn't hurt" said the boy exchanging numbers with dan) "man it seems like we have a good life" said dan . then he felt something warm around his cock "hehe runo" dan said leaning back. Runo's tongue was licking around his shaft "ahhhh…runo stop teasing me" said dan. Runo didn't care she licked,nibbled and squeezed his dick "AHH!..RUNO please" said dan, runo came from under the water and began sucking her fiance's dick "ahh…runo you have gotten a lot better" said dan. When runo came up dan pushed his dick into her vagina making her moan in pleasure "AHHH..DAN NOW!" said runo loving it. Dan began thrusting in and out of runo's pussy at a small pace at first then he started to pick up the speed "AHH!DAN MORE! DEEPER! FASTER!AHHH!" runo was screaming really loud and that only turned dan on even more "ah!runo im almost there!" said dan but runo had already cummed on his dick and that made dan's dick more slippery and lubbed up "dan..i already cummed twice i-I cant go another round!" said runo loving and hating that dan's stamina has increased ten folds of hers "IM NOT THERE YET!"said dan giving one more push "PULL OUT!" screamed runo. Dan pulled out and put his dick in runo's mouth and cummed. "I f-forgot ididn't have a condom on." Dan said finishing up his bath with runo. When they got dressed made breakfast they soon went to the meadow to meet up with all of their friends and they're partners. "YO SHUN!" shouted dan. Shun said "DAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!" as they all approached eachother they noticed at how much they've grown but tried not to talk about it "well well if it isn't the phyrus brawler himself" said maskerade "MASKERADE HEY BUDDY HOW'S IT GOING?" said dan. He also saw alice "but isn't maskerade you?" said runo "my uncle got maskerades dna out of me and transformed him into his own person" said alice "sooo…maskerades your bitter ego right" said Julie "that's right" said alice. As they all walked they saw another meteorite come crashing down "not again..TRAY,LIZZY,DONTRELL,ABBY,MARCUS,RANEE COME ON OUT YOU GUYS!"dan shouted towards the meteorite. Shun ran towards it and was followed by his friends. When they got there no-one except a little rubber duck was there "how cute and EVIL!" said shun trying to kill it. "duuude it's rubber" said marucho. They took it with them to marucho's place to do some tests they found out that the rubber duck was only rubber so they left it at marucho's and went to go play "hey look a new arcade is up!" said marucho looking up noticing it was his bakugan interspace "whoa they..moved fast" was marucho's only words. When they was about to go in they heard some kids and adults of all ages say "mommy! Mommy! Look it's runo from the bakugan battle brawlers movie can we go say hi!" "yes! Sweety I really want to talk to alice as well" said the girl's mom. As they came over more chatter came "did you hear that" "hear what?" "that's the bakugan battle brawlers from the movies" "WHAT REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW!" said a group of boys heading over there. They all wanted auto-graphs and pictures with them. "cool" said shun as they stopped the photos was shun wearing a cat's ears "OMG SO CUUTE!" said a girl and alice at the same time . runo was wearing a dog's ears "SEXY!" said a boy leaving. Marucho " was a lion "DANGEROUSE AND ADORABLE!" said a girl, dan was a duck "LOL FUNNY!" JULIE WAS A EAGLE "come fly to my town!" and alice was a frog while maskerade was a toad "WOW!" said a girl after everyone left a little girl named aoi came up and asked for the same "sure" said dan they all signed it and took a group photo with her "umm..can I kiss you four" said aoi "us?" said maskerade pointing to the other three guys "yes" said aoi, "sure" said dan, aoi kissed maskerades cheek, kissed shun's cheek,kissed marucho on the lips and she French with dan for a minute. Aoi's mom took a photo of them frenching and put words up on it "got my dream kiss." After aoi finished she left with her mom "what?" said dan looking at runo who smiled. Once they went to marucho's a rubber duck was gone " that's weird" said marucho "what" said maskerade "the rubber ducks gone!"said marucho. "someone probably put it in your room" said alice laughing. Dan turned on the tv and clicked to channel nine news at nine 'YOU ARE WATCHING NEWS AT NINE. REPORTERS FROM THE PRISON THAT HELD A DANGEROUS MAN IS NOW GONE AS YOU CAN SEE THE BRAWLERS LET THEIR GAURDS DOWN TO EARLY' "WHAT! THEIR CRAZY" said dan 'locals have seen spectra at ARCADES AND OTHER PLACES LIKE THE MEADOWS NOW HE IS GONE AND A SIGHTING OF HIM WITH A RUBBER DUCK-' dan turned it off "now wat" said maskerade "now wat..i don't know" said shun "he's toast" said marucho "wait guys did you hear the news" said alice "no" said runo "he had a rubber duck big deal" said Julie "that's our rubber duck!" said marucho "FUCK THE PRESS IS GONNA COVER OUR ASS!" said dan getting mad. As they went out their the pressed asked questions "how did he escape?" "did you let him leav" "are you guys gonna help us" said the press "yeah because spectra's going down" said dan later on they made it say "FUCK THIS CITY LET SPECTRA DESTROY IT!" said dan's recording "I didn't say that!" said dan "dan we have a bigger problem…what are we gonna do" said runo looking sad "get ready guys because the brawlers are back in action!" shouted dan once they all got ready they waited to come up with a plan

SO COOL RIGHT

ALL OF THEM: DAMN SPECTRA'S TRYING TO DESTROY OUR CARRERS

FOLLOW FAV REVIW


	2. crimes after crimes after crimes

OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 SORRY THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE UP YESTERDAY PROBLEM MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAVE TO GET IT FIXED ALL MY FILES FOR THIS IS LONG GONE SO IM AT THE LIBRARY DOING THIS

DAN: SPECTRA IS A JEALOUS LITTLE GIRL

RUNO: WE HAD TOTALLY PLANNED IT OUT WE SIGNED CLOSE TO 100 WE WAS OFF BY 4 SO IT WAS LIKE CRAZY FUN BUT WHEN THE GIRL NAME AOI KISSED DAN I WAS A LITTLE JEALOUS

SHUN: SPECTRA IS BACK AND HE'S CAUSING US TROUBLE THE PRESS THINKS WE WONT HELP THEM WELL THEIR ALL WRONG

ALICE: SO NOW WE ARE TRYING TO FIND A GAMEPLAN

MARUCHO: NOW THAT WE ARE READY SPECTRA'S GOING DOWN

JULIE: OK NOW IM LIKE WHAT DO WE DO GUYS AND DAN'S LIKE I DON'T KNOW

MASKERADE: I WANT TO MEET THIS SPECTRA AND DEFEAT HIM FOR MYSELF

DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL MAKERS EXCEPT FOR THE SIX TRAY,LIZZY,ABBY,RANEE,MARCUS AND DONTRELL BELONGGS TO ME

CHAPTER 2 : CRIMES AFTER CRIMES AFTER CRIMES

SO dan and the others was sitting in the living room of marucho's house trying to figure out what should they do. The news was right but the press when she said that she knew she crossed the line but she probably didn't care "so what do we do now?" asked shun pacing back and forth "if we don't attack or do something spectra is just gonna keep making us look bad" said alice "we need a counter attack" said runo "that's ok but we need is revenge" said Julie laughing "we need a plan dan kuso" said maskerade becoming impatient "I've got it so if spectra is commiting all these crimes with what we don't know" said dan "our rubber duck we found in the meadow" said marucho putting it right "so how about we patrol a area and notify the others" said dan, runo woundered so she asked "how do we do that dan contacting the others will be hard if were far away" she said . shun opend his hand "with these comlinks we can contact each other without needing to leave our posts" said shun. They all took one. As they all ran to their positions they was ready "everythings fine at the carnival" said dan through his comlink. "no trouble in the meadow" said marucho "no trouble at the beach" said alice "no trouble in the city" "or the forest" said shun and Julie through the comlinks "the maze is ok" said runo "and no trouble on the roof tops" said maskerade. Dan was becoming impatient "I wish spectra would show up so we can get this over with" said dan to himself. Then a explosion at the meadow happened "TROUBLE AT THE MEADOW I REPEAT TROUBLE AT THE MEADOW" said marucho in panick "TROUBLE IN THE FOREST" said shun through comlinks "WE HAVE TROUBLE AT THE CITY" " TROUBLE IN THE BEACH!" said alice and Julie through comlinks "TROUBLE ON ROOF TOPS A BAKUGAN IS COMING MY WAY PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" said maskerade "TROUBLE IN MAZE!" said runo "WE HAVE TROUBLE IN THE CARNIVAL!" shouted dan a phyrus dragonoid bakugan was on it's knees " DON'T KILL THEM!" said the bakugan "GUYS STANDBY AND WAIT FOR MY ORDER!" said dan. They all stood by "we are here to help you brawlers the one known as spectra is killing bakugan as we spea-" the bakugan stopped talking his eyes went white and he disappeared "GUYS THE BAKUGAN JUST DIED HEAD TO THE MEADOW!" "SO DID OURS AND WE ALREADY THOUGHT OF THAT!" said shun through the comlink. As they all ran to the meadow with marucho they saw maskerade with five of his friends. "SPECTRA!" yelled dan. "get rid of them all" said spectra disappearing. All six of them tossed in their bakugans and had their cards ready. One of the guys was a green nemakian with a purple suit one, the other one was bald and was wearing an orange suit, a little boy was with them around age seven he too was wearing the orange suit, the next one was tall wearing a purple suit like the green nemakian, and the last one was wearing an orange suit as well "WHO ARE YOU GUYS!" yelled dan "I AM SON GOKU AND I HAVE MY SONS HERE WITH ME GOHAN!" said goku pointing to the boy in the purple "MY SECOND SON GOTEN!" said goku pointing to the seven year-old boy "MY TWO FRIENDS PICALO AND KRILLIN!" the nemakian and the baldy was ready vegeta,trunks ,king vegeta,bardock,yamcha,tien and choizu all came to the play "we'll help you goku" said vegeta. Then as vegeta came he stopped when he saw a boy wearing a orange and black jumpsuit followed by two girls one was wearing a pink and black jumpsuit while the other girl had a lavender jacket,blue jeans and e leaf head band .they tossed in their bakugans and set them to bakugan mode which left the three kids ready for battle "NO ONE ATTACKS THE BRAWLERS WHILE IM HERE!" said Naruto then six more friends came of goku's it was frieze,cooler,cell,king cold,majin buu and of course majuub "we'll help you goku from here on out we are with the z-warriors" said frieza laughingthen eleven more dbz characters showed up 16,17,18,19 and gero which was androids plus master roshi, bulma,chichi and the three themselves broly,omega and the dragon with the -10000 energy came "OK NOW WE DO THIS OUR WAY!" said goku SOME WHERE IN THE MEADOW A REPORTER KNOWN AS "gary wild signing live I see the z-warriors plus more friends of theirs who are know z-warriors vs the bakugan battle brawlers who teams up with leaf shinobi it seems like we have 36 brawlers and 29 warriors" then seven more came pan,future trunks, future goten, videl,hercule, future baby and of course kid chi chi "36 and 36 really the brawlers has 24 to 36" he stopped when he saw six kids a boy wearing red tossing his bakugan and caught it another boy wearing blue another boy wearing green then the three girls was wearing pink for one of them yellow for the third and purple for the second "WHO ARE YOU KIDS! GO HO-" he stopped when he saw that the six of them run to the battle "now lets go!" said trunks rushing drago who stopped when they all sensed 6 new power levels. When they came all 6 bakugans was in play mode "NOW IT'S 30 TO 36 THE KIDS ARE HELPING THEM" said gary and they all said "GAUNTLET POWR STRIKE!" they all screamed "WAIT PLUS THE KIDS EQUALS 37 TO 36 THIS IS A BATTLE OF A TOTAL OF 73 WOW!" said gary "who are you kids!" said frieza smiling "NO ONE TOUCHES THE BRAWLERS!" said tray "tray,abby,ranee,lizzy,marcus,dontrell your all are here" said dan smiling "reunion can wait" said marcus they saw one more person show up on the z-warriors side "raditz" said goku "38 TO 37 IF WE COUNTED MASKERADE!" gary repeated then another one showed up "kid buu" said krillin smiling "38 TO 38 A TOTAL OF 75 AND MASKERADES BAKUGAN GIVES US 76 TOTAL" then some one came on the z-warriors side "dende" said trunks "39 TO 39 THIS IS A TOTAL OF 77!" said gary again. "enough time to put the kids to rest permenantly!" said cooler rushing them!

So how'd you like it R&R AND FAV AND FOLLOW THE Z-WARRIORS HAS 39 THE BRAWLERS TEAMS UP ONCE AGAIN WITH THE ULTIMATE TEaM AND LEAF SHINOBI 39 SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. strength skill and agility

OK SORRY I TOOK A LONG TIME TO GET THIS UP HERE BUT LISTEN I HAVE TO FINISH THIS BEFORE THE 30TH OF MARCH SO FROM NOW ON I'LL BE PUTTING UP TWO CHAPTERS A DAY

ACTORS AND ACTRESSES

DAN: WHOA WE GET TO WORK WITH THE LEGENDARY GOKU SWEEET!

RUNO:DAAAN YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE HE'S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER OUTTA ALL OF THEM

GOKU: OK SO WE HAVE TO GO AGAINST YOU GUYS BUT WE CANT HURT YOUR BAKUGAN GOT KIOKEN BLAH BLAH BLAH NOO

VEGETA: THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET HERE I AM GOING AGAINST NARUTO AND SHUN KAZAMI

TRUNKS: OK WE'LL GIVE THEM A GOOD ONE

BREAKS OVER GUYS DISCLAIMER ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TRAY,LIZZY,DONTRELL,ABBY,RANEE, AND MARCUS BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. TRAY,LIZZY,ABBY,RANEE AND THE OTHER 3 BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR THANKYOU! And it's a battle of 78 not 77 sorry for the misunderstanding!

CHAPTER 3: A SHOWDOWN OF SKILL,POWER AND AGILITY!

Ok so now the leaf shinobi and the brawlers plus the ultimate team are all ready to take on the z warriors head up "SO WHO SHOULD ATTACK FIRST KAKAROTE WE ALL ARE EVEN!" said raditz getting pumped up for this battle "we all attack at once om the count of three" said goku starting the count down "THREE!" screamed gotten "TWO!" said trunks "ONEEEE!" screamed vegeta "FIGHT!" they all said "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" said the others. Now as they all clashed dan had his blade ready for anyone who dares to sneak up on him "BURNING TORNADOE!" "AND MAXIUM PHYRUS!" said tray and dan combining their abilities together for a awesome fired up dragonoids "felocity fang!" "plus MAXIUM FOLOCITY FANG" "PLUS oh forget it… ALLL ATRIBUTES GO!" said alice allowing all the bakugans to attack on their own and fight . frieza saw an opening on alice and decided to try and sneak in a attack "DEATH BEAAMMM!" screamed frieza aiming directly at alice's heart the beam traveled far and directly into alice "AHHH!" screamed alice seeing the red beam coming. In one swift movement naruko countered the death beam with her very own new jutsu she made " I LEARNED THIS ONE FROM BIG BROTHER…SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" said naruko. "big deal…final-" "PLUS HAREM JUTSU!"said naruko interrupting cell's attack. All of her clones turned into sexier versions of her "I-I-WANT ONE OF THEM!" sid trunks rushing to the clone "SON NO DON'T FALL FOR IT!" said bulma. As trunks went to the clone she grabbed him by the hair and started beating him like how she would kill her opponent "LET ME GOO!" said trunks going super sayin and destroying all of the clones and managed to hit tray in the process of the blow "AHHHHHH!" screamed tray the blast was to much he didn't have a fell to the ground and closed his eyes. As the battle went on the z-warriors was wining the match it was now '16 TO 26 THE Z-WARRIORS AREN'T SHOWING ANY SIGNS OF LETTING UP!" said gary. The battle started to break the ground with tray down the brawlers and the last leaf shinobi which was hinata was losing to protect them. They put up a fight but at the end dan and shun plus skyriss and drago was the last four going up against them ' 4 TO 11 HOW CAN THEY WIN' shun looked at dan "you and drago have to try your new fuse mode" said shun grabbing his last ability card "but shun then it will only be two ohhh I see your point we do have a better chance if… fusion ability activate come on drango!" said dan grabbing drago's tail and a white light formed around the two (in the process of faking I really let them down jyubi "get up the blast nearly killed you, If you haven't stayed down you would have been dead) said tray in thought speak him and jyubi came up with a plan "resurrection..vegeta…gohan…frieza" said goku giving them all back their strength '3 to 39 things are looking bad for the brawlers..wait what's this tray's getting up' gary was shocked "leonardus can you still fight?" asked tray "I really recovered after that yes im with you" said leonardus "brawl" tray mummured dropping leonardus down to the field "LEONARDUS YOUR BACK SWEET!" said drango and shun "so am I" said tray getting ready. He gave leonardus control over his own free will "thanks tray" said leonardus fighting of gotten and trunks "Naruto rise" said tray using his energy to get him and his bakugan back into the game " thanks tray..that jyubi's something isn't she?" said Naruto. As Naruto and tray powered up gohan, vegeta,king vegeta and cell tried to stop them "KAMEHAMEHA!"said gohan and cell "BIG BANG ATTACK!" said king vegeta and vegeta. The power blasts came right at the two "now! Arrrrghh!" said tray and Naruto transforming. Then blasts hit them but didn't effect them "THEY ARE JHUNRIKI'S!" said gohan turning ultimate mode. A nine tailed fox and a ten tailed fox working together "ok now we do this our way" said Naruto running into battle who was followed by tray. One by one the z-warriors fell and shun and skyriss was down and out as well leonardus was also out "back into the game drango!" said picalo hitting him with a special beam canon "AHHHH! MY-MY BOOODYY!" said drango he hit the ground and layed there bleeding really bad "DRANGO DEFUSE…DEFUSE!" said jyubi-tray. As dan and drago did they both was passed out '2 to 3' they put up a great battle but Naruto got hit by majin buu's purple ball of lightning attack. This decreased narutos power by half "NARUTO!" "IM FINE!" they both took down majin buu and hercule the only one left was the legendary super sayin himself "ok..i didn't wanna have to go super sayin 5 but you leave me no choice" said goku. As him and the two beasts fought they brought it down to one last final attack "KAMEHAME!" Naruto was forming the vermillion rasengon and tray was forming the darkmeon windagon. "HAA!" said goku letting goku "rasengon!" "windagon!" all three powers clashed and no one was getting closer to wonnong because an explosion happened and goku,tray and Naruto all had been hit by it and uncouncious. Tray and Naruto was in there normal form and so was goku. 'the z-warriors and the brawlers all down' said gary leaving the sight. AT MARUCHO'S HOUSE when tray and dan plus Naruto woke up they told all the z-warrioirs about spectra and what he did "so we was helping the bad guy who killed those bakugan-" "WAIT HE KILLED THEM OH HE'S SO DEAD!" said Naruto. As the z-warriors said they would help they bought them a house and stayed in the low to keep a low profile but everything seemed normal again no crimes, no violence and no spectra for now " THE BRAWLERS HAD DEFEATED THE Z-WARRIORS IN A DRAW THIS IS CASSEY REPORTING LIVE" said the tv news reporter on tv. Dan and the z-warriors and everyone had decided to join the ultimate team and work together in their adventure to kill all the villans now the ultimate team had leaf shinobi's entire village with them , the brawlers and any other brawler on their side except spectra and the z-warriors and the villans on their side "awesome six more worlds to go and our team will really be ultimate" said tray laughing. Tray was the leader and his assistant was kate she was in Chicago in her room on the phone "hello?" "hi tray I hear you've got 3 new worlds on our side" said kate "yeah I'll see you there soon bye" said tray. Kate was white with gray eyes,brown hair double d-cups and she was the only one who could beat tray."see ya" said kate hanging up.(tray your 16 you better do this or we all die) kate thought to herself but she had to admit he did come a long way from 7 all the way to 16 his power was cool she trained him every day but now he was the leader and he didn't act like one in any way she thought he would. "he's just a normal kid..who wants to have fun" said kate on the computer

So cool right I HOPE SO DON'T FORGET TO R&R, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. visiting chicago

OK SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID I FELL BEHIND BECAUSE KATE MY GOOD FRIEND WAS REALLY CRYING..NEVERMIND

DAN:SO WHAT'S THIS ONE GONNA BE ABOUT

RUNO: THIS IS THE SFOURTH PLAY SHOW SOME CURTECY

JULIE:STRAIGHT UP

DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY TRAY AND MARCUS

TRAY AND MARCUS: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE FOLLOWING TRAY,MARCUS,LIZZY,ABBY,DONTRELL,RANEE,KATE,JAKE, AND JACK

CHAPTER 4: VISITING CHICAGO

OK so dan and the others all was really beat by the z-warriors so they decided that they all needed a little break "aww come on we all can go to the water park" said dan it was still summer vacation and spectra was messing it all up "no no we been there 5 times already" said Julie "what about if we all go to the hidden leaf" said hinata "no no we live there it's so busy we won't have anytime to hangout with them" said naruko whining "fine then how bout the beach" said runo smiling "that does sound like fun" said shun smiling "and we can cool off to " said marucho jumping up and down "but what if it gets cold" said alice thinking ahead "hey what about Hollywood" said dontrell "noway to far" said lizzy "Alabama" said ranee "are you trying to kill us all" said abby "what about the north pole" said marcus "you really are trying to kill us" said maskerade. "hey I've got it how about we all go to our place" said tray doing 240 push-ups but stopped "Chicago?" said hinata "yeah I've never been there" said dan "me neighter and I heared you guys don't got that many members on your so called ultimate team" said maskerade "but if we all go who will stop spectra now" said marucho frowning "I'll do it I really want to go up against the one who defeated dan kuso" said maskerade. "then it's settled " said tray. Dan and the others ran in to their houses packing up but luckly tray sent clones over there to pack for them "ok we can take my private jet" said marucho "weeell you guys always take his private jet right?" said lizzy smiling "yeah true" said shun falling down "then how bout we take tray's CAR if it's all right with you" said dontrell "I don't mind" said tray. As they all was outside tray's camero was yellow and black and it looked like it could only fit for 6 people "now what?" said runo getting bumbed out "this" said marcus putting the brawlers inside tray's was in the drivers seat while shun was in the second seat across and the others was all in the back buckled up. "bee see you at home" said tray taking off into the sky. The others followed him the brawlers was still in the car "he forgot to give us-" then the car started and took off at full speed in the sky "CAAAAARR KEEEYYSS!" said dan bumble bee was a member of the transformers they had formed an alliance with tray and the decepticons to help them destroy the bad guys IN CHICAGO after getting home in their mansion that had 567 bed rooms 120 kitchens, 100 bathrooms,100 guest rooms, and more and all they paid a month was 750 because their uncle was their landlord who stayed with them as well. After putting the brawlers luggage in their new rooms tray showed them around for a whole 30 minutes lucky for them it was an elevator because it was 4 stories tall "neat place tray who's room is this?" said runo opening tray's ex girlfriends room door jodelle but everyone calls her lilly. Her and tray broke up in the year 2011 lilly was dating josh while tray was dating sakura taisen who he calls sakura-chan "that's lilly's room never go in there without permission" said lizzy closing the door. Lizzy had four personalities 1 was tricey his sister, 2 was mone who he hated,3 was Patrice and four was lizzy the goody girl. Tray had three personalities who don't get along with him 1 was tray 2 was Trayvon(his bitter ego) and 3 lavell (the bad boy) but they never came out because they was afraid someone would find them so tray had control. "HEY TRAY I SEE YOUR BACK!" said a fimilar voice. Tray turned around to see kate "hey KATE how's it going" said tray laughing "kate?" said marucho "im his leader but im his assistant leader because I recruited him and that little two girls" said kate pointing at iris and hanabi "are his pretend little sisters and tricey isn't she's just a fake" said kate laughing. Tray showed them the arcade where you can play for free all day everyday. The training room that was known as zero gravity for hand to hand combat,brawling where you can practice your skills and one for newbies . he showed them the last of the house the living room it was really big about 567 people can go in it "this is my favorite chilling spot." Said dontrell walking off to krillin who was playing the xbox. A purple headed girl with purple eyes and was white like hinata "who's she?" asked shun "that's kenzy hyuga my cousin" said hinata from behind "and her?" said dan pointing to a girl with orange hair and had orange eyes plus she looked 20 times better than kenzy "that's my good friend taffy hyuga" said tray "hyuga? Is she related to them?" they asked " she's hanashi's cousin on her mom side so yeah why?" said tray "wgat about her?" said alice pointing to a girl messing with a robot "oh that's skammy hyuga hinata's half sister and the girl next to her" said tray pointing "is bula briefs but we all call her bra she's vegeta's sister they must didn't know it was us by the way we fought" said tray "they all are adorable who's she" said runo pointing to another girl "that's um..lisa hyuga taffy's sister and the other one is rogue hyuga her second sister..listen kenzy's hanashi's big sister but she was born a day early in the same year weird right?" said tray laughing "not at all" said Julie walking off "choumei is the seven tailed beast she's awesome she turns into a cat cool huh" said tray then he spotted "YO BOOMER BRICK BUTCH WHERE'S RANMA I'VE GOT THE BRAWLERS WE ONLY NEED 5 MORE WORLDS" tray yelled "im behind ya buddy" said ranma smiling he saw runo, alice,shun,da, and marucho "can I have your autogarphs" he said giving them photo's of them "sure" said runo signing it after all the brawlers signed it dan wanted to train but then he needed to find tray who was talking in the kitchen with a girl with black hair. As dan went in the kitchen he saw the girl was pretty,purple eyes, black hair d-cup breasts and she was in shape and only 3 ft shorter than him. "yo tray interdouce me to this fine lady" said dan flirting playfully "ok this is sakura taisen but I call her sakura-chan my girlfriend" said tray kissing her cheek " nice to meet you im dan kuso" said dan " I know who you are and whoa you sure do look a little taller than on tv" said sakura-chan "tv?" said dan. She told them all about the fight being on all the news stations everyone wanted to see this "well seems like us brawlers being defeated wasn't good was it" said dan looking upset "but drango was lucky to not die_" sakura was interrupted by a blue blur "YO SONIC" said tray catching him "what up dan kuso and tray" he said "sonic..as in sonic the hedgehog?" said dan getting really excited "yep" said sonic. Dan gave him a sheet to sign and took some photos with every single person "catch ya later" said sonic running in his room '9:30pm' the trip was long but after meeting all of their favorite hero's playing games and chillin they thought this was gonna be the best vacation ever. But dan saw a tray eating his food "tray you could have asked" said dan going near his friend. Tray was wearing all black and had on blak gloves and white eyes "are you ok buddy?" said dan "im fine" said tray running out the door. Tray came from the living room to see dan calling his name "WHERE YOU GOING PAL YOU LIVE HERE RIGHT TRAY?!" dan yelled ouside "of course I do pal" said tray he was wearing his red and black jumpsuit "tray wait a minute you was just eating my food and ran outside" said dan looking supspicios at tray "I didn't do that im hungry still" said tray. Sakura came in after hearing their conversation and checked for herself "wow you didn't eat so you are hungry" said sakura murmuring to herself. After all that everyone took a shower and headed in their rooms for bed "im gonna get you spectra" dan said going to sleep THE NEXT MORNING dan asked tray to train him "ok but it's gonna be really tuff dan" said tray standing by the door " I don't care leonardus can train drago in the bakugan training hall but I want to become stronger" said dan putting drago in the baku-door and going inside his door with tray "it's really hard are you ready" said tray "YES SIR" said dan "then let us begin!" said tray

R&R ecery other character I own truie


	5. intense training

OK SO LOOK IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME SO THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY WILL BE DOWN ON THE 31ST OF MARCH THANKS

DAN:AW MEN OK LOOK SO I GAVE DRAGO TO LEONARDUS WHO'S IN THE OTHER TIME CHAMBER TRAINING TOGETHER TO IMPROVE OUR BP BATTLE POWER

SHUN:IF DAN THINKS HE CAN BECOME STRONGER WITHOUT ME THAN HE'S NUTS

ALICE: OK CALM DOWN WE ALL WILL GET A CHANCE SHUN SWEETY

DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY TIGREERA

TIGREERA: THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS THE ONES HE MADE UP KENZY,SKAMMY,LISA,ROGUE AND MANY MORE WILL APPEAR SOON AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS THANKYOU!

CHAPTER 5: INTENSE TRAINING!

Ok so dan and tray was in the hybolic time chamber getting ready to start as well but drago and leonardus already had started and was ready for their masters to start "ok dan im not gonna train you" said tray sitting down "WHAT WHY NOT!" said dan getting worked up "this place were we are in is called the hybolic time chamber ok" said tray telling him that "yeah hybolic time chamber got it" said dan. "OK KATE SET THIS TO NEWBIE FOR DAN AND DRAGO !" said tray floating up "where are you going pal!" said dan yelling "you'll see" said tray leaving into the sky of the time chamber "ok set and here we go!" said kate in the balcony setting it up. The background changed into the city of Chicago "whoa so were outside" said dan. Drago was in ball form in dan's pocket 'ok dan your objective is to get to the way tower that's 25 blocks away" said tray through the computers comlink which was in dan's ear "ok come on drago" said dan running off "be careful im telling you the monsters are twice as stronger than you two " said tray stop talking 'dan's power level 350 his health 278hp. Drago's power level 350g and his health 298hp begin ' said the computer dan and drago was walking to the first level "ok dan my friend the kinkerbots are up first and boy their laser takes away 10hp be careful" said tray. "easy bakugan brawl!" said dan throwing drago. But the kinkerbots shot drago back into dan's pocket "what just happened?" said dan ducking behind a car 'drago's health 288hp' "they can shoot drago and make him return to ball form" said tray again. Dan moved to the building tossing drago from behind it "brawl!" said dan in a whisper. 'tsew tsew' was the kinkerbots shooting at drago three times and hitting himself 'dan's hp 268hp and drago's hp 278' "not gonna work ok look first rule drago isn't gonna cut it in this level it's up to you" said tray "drago can't battle huh?...i've got it" dan's gauntlet had a sword card so maybe "dan be careful if they shoot you, you lose more health" said drago. Dan had the card loaded and the sword ready "no worries if I do make it close enough maybe I can toss you to the goal" said dan charging into battle 'tsew tsew tsew tsew tsew tsew' was the kinkerbots firing at dan but his sword was deflecting them "alright!" said dan slicing one of the kinkerbots "dan behind you!" said drago getting ready to jump in action "thanks pal" said dan turning around and slicing the other kinkerbot "two down one to go" dan looked for the last one but it disappeared "where are you?" dan whispered. He threw drago in the air who stood in the sun so the kinkerbot couldn't see him "ok drago do you see it?" asked dan looking at buildings and cars "yes it's ABOVE YOU!" said drago "huh?!" dan was surprised it was flying in the air 'tsew tsew tsew' "ahhhhh!" dan screamed 'dan's hp 238' said the gauntlet 'tsew tsew' dan blocked the shots "drago! I can't attack!" "burning dragon" said drago hitting the kinkerbot and not hurting dan in anyway "now on to level 2 dan and drago" said tray opening up another door. As dan and drago ran through the second door it looked like a giant maze "second rule the ground gets hot in only two minutes" tray warned them. Dan threw drago into action "we have to get out of here" said dan jumping up on drago's back. INSIDE THE BALCONY tray and kate was looking at the progress "if you are right then they will become a level no one could expect for a brawler" she said "I know kate I know..wow for nine years you still keep sharp in battle" said tray making kate blush " I know because im fast" she said. As they looked at the screen dan and drago had made it to level 8 "whoa I never seen anyone find their way out of that maze so fast and to have destroyed gingerla the first bakugan battle" said kate looking at the progress " and drago his power level will be 700g if they win and dan's power level will be 950" said tray BACK TO DAN ok so him and drago was on level eight but after finding a way across they made their way to level 19 it's a short cut for newbies only then after handling lava bakugan,evil runo's and shun's they was on the last level 'dan's hp 100 and drago's hp78g' " huff huff we have finally made it to level 25 now what is it over?" said dan "NOPE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME" said a little girl coming from thin air "oh aoi right it's gonna be fun" said dan "ooohh I love you dan kuso if I win we must have sex" said aoi "your only 7" said dan "wrong im thirteen" said aoi. After the battle dan and drago won only because aoi took it easy for them 'dan's hp 1 and drago's hp1g training terminated' said the computer after coming from inside the training chamber dan saw tray and kate in the living room "whoa I sense two new powerful energies" said tray smiling dan and drago's power level did increase and so did aoi's as well "950 and 700" said jack he saw that tray needed them to be stronger so he sent all five of dan's friends in there as well and they trained till it was bed time. Dan was in runo's bed naked after the shower runo was laying next to him "dan" said runo opening her legs and pointing to her pussy "finally o thought I would never get some action" said dan. Of course he had runo give him a blowjob first and he put a condom on for protection. Then he put his penis in her vagina "ahh..dan faster faster oh yes! I love it come on dan more oh! God im gonna cum more ahhhh!" said runo cuming dan was still going "dan slow down I cummed already"said runo smiling this happened before "I haven't cummed yet" said dan moving faster he moved so fast the condom broke "oops" he said "what's wrong?" said runo "condom…broke" he said still thrusting "what! Pull out I don't want to get pregneant yet" said runo trying to get away but dan made sure she couldn't " im not gonna cum in your vaginaaa" said dan almost cuming. He pulled out and shoved it in her mouth. Runo boobed her head up and down he cheeks was turning red after sometime but was relived when he cumed "good night sweety" said dan getting off runo and fell asleep "Niiight" said runo getting the blanket for the two she made sure his penis was turned her way so she could surprise him in the morning and fell asleep in the corner was drago and tigreera also finishing up their fun "that was great" said tigreera going to sleep "I know my power and yours has increased for the greater good" said drago going to sleep but some how in the hall was a girl who had orange hair saw all with her byakugan and ran into her room "well well the two are simply fun" said taffy kissing kenzy's neck while she slept. Kenzy jumped from this she never likes it when her friend kisses her neck at night "im gonna tell her in the morning" said kenzy going to sleep as the whole house was sleeping tray was in his bed awakened by his penis who was horny "come on pal we just had a blow job leave me alone" said tray talking to his penis. As he removed the blanket from over him he went in his bathroom so he wouldn't wake sakura-chan "ahhh!... more ohh! Deeper! Wow I sure did teach you good! You little princess wants her bottle" said tray moaning when he was about to finish sakura-chan in the bed heard this and started woundering (why is he masterbating he could have woke me up for that…he is so horny some times I seariously need to ask kate how to stop a horny guy from being horny) sakura thought. As tray came back to bed he fell asleep next to sakura who also closed her eyes

LIKE GOOD RIGHT I KNEW IT R&R FAV AND FOLLOW LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. throw down in chicago

OK SO IM BACK TODAY WITH CHAPTER SIX

DAN:AWWW MEEN I NEVER GET ANY ACTION ANY MORE

TRAY: I KNOW THAT TELL THE NARROTOR

NARRATOR RUNS OUT THE DOOR RUNO: FUUCK I NEED SOME ACTION TOO AHH…YEESS MORE…AHH!

SAID RUNO MASTERBATING WITH A VIBARATOR

DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYONE EXCPET THE CHRACTERS HE OWN THANKYOU!

CHPATER 6: THROW DOWN IN CHICAGO!

So the next morning when everyone got up was in the kitchen eating a big bowl of frosted flakes golden brown "….' "….." after a whole three minutes no one spoke then "MORNING EVERYONE!" said a little boy wearing all black and white "hey sonic" said tray. Sonic was tray's son (not the heagehog that's just his name ok so his son's name is sonic nimakaze got it) "morning sonic what are you up to?" said tray putting his bowl away "have you seen kk" said sonic, kk is lizzy's daughter who is 5 like sonic) "yeah in her room" said lizzy. Every since tray's been gone he started to take a liking to little kk "thanks" said sonic running in to kk's room which was on the second floor next to his sister Aliya. As sonic went in kk's room he saw her having sex with dontrell "AHHH! DONTRELL WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT DOING THIS AAHH!" said kk screaming in pleasure (dontrell is nine by the way) "don't worry we wo-" then poof dontrell was homping the wall "I knew you would try to rape me so I made my clone find you first dontrell..moommy dontrell tried to rape me!" screamed kk. Dontrell ran downstairs in only a minute "I knew you was clever but not that clever kk" said sonic giving her a kiss on the lips "Mm baby what if your dad and my mom finds out" said kk locking her door with super speed "so let them" said sonic taking off his and kk's clothes. They heare a lot of explosions outside and decided to leave it alone. Kk went next to sonic who was laying on her bed holding his penis for her. (Hmm 5'2' in it'll have to do) thought kk. She grabbed sonic's cock and sucked it "ahh! Kk! Yes mooore!" said sonic. Kk was bobbing her head up and down sonic's shaft lucky she knew how to stop chakra point's like hanabi who really trys to rape tray when he's sleep. After she finished sucking it sonic ate her out "ohh! So this is what mommy was talking about when she said pleasure in another way" said kk moaning she loved feeling sonic's warm hot tongue in her vagina. When sonic put his penis in her vagina he broke her hymen "sonic..you did know I was still a virgin right?" said kk recovering "m-me too" he said kissing kk. As they fucked she rode sonic as her first time ever "Aaahh! Your big like I knew it" said kk "I can feel you your close to my cherry" said kk going up and down after finishing up she and sonic took a bath and went downstairs to see everyone except tray and the others guarding the house. As they went outside they saw monsters attacking Chicago "COME ON WHY OUR CITY!" said kk turning super sayin (king vegeta is her father but king vegeta is 11 in this story and so is lizzy) and flying to her mom helping her out "so WHERE WAS YOU WHEN THE FUN STARTED!" said lizzy smiling as she fought "IN MY ROOM GETTING DREESED!" said kk "lar liar I see cum right on your shoes!" said lizzy smiling more "SHIT WHERE!" said kk her mom didn't mind that she cursed as long as it wasn't towards her family or friends "no where I made it up so YOU AND SONIC WAS FUCKING DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELF!?" said lizzy fighting another monster "yes! It was pleasurable for me and him!" sid kk. Up ahead you could see dontrell fighting a monster "electro ball!" said the trainer "ASH WE HAVE TWO NE ENEMIES!" said iris using her powers to bring them down "kk and sonic!" said dontrell using his clone to go save them unfourtanatley it was to late sonic's oldest sister amy who was 13 the years between her and tray was not a surprise caught the robot with one arm! And threw it at ash who moved. Dan and runo was back to back hitting the monsters with their fists "sniiivyyy!' said snivy a grass snake pokemon. The battle was on for ever but dan wasn't gonna let spectra destroy their home that they worked so hard to protect "drago! It's time for some new CHANGES!" said dan giving drago the battle gear the, gear would not hurt the pokemon just put them to sleep. "where's Pikachu" said ash worried for his pokemon ( in my story Pikachu is a girl) " and my axew" said ires ( and axew is a girl too) behind a tree which was only two feet away from ash and ires. "come on girl friend lets do it!" said axew they was already naked and for their power to work they needed to fuck "ook!" said Pikachu. They both was in a 69 position licking each other out "Pika..pika..pikachuuu!" "axew.. !" said the two pokemon cuming in each others faces. As they finished they took down tray's clones and stopped beacause all of their poke-bitches was losing. As this continued for another hour they lost to the ultimate team who used jutsu,power, and spells to recover all of them. Including the pokemon and the two trainers! They informed them about spectra and what he planned on doing to them "ok well join the fight" said ash as all the pokemon had rooms to share only 30 in a single room which took up 5 rooms for them but no-one cared. Tray told sakura that after midnight he masterbated because he was awakend by his dick being horny and she knew how to fix it. Kenzy told taffy stop kissing her neck because neighter of them are gay and taffy agreed to stop. In the pokemon's room ash was holding his Pikachu who was the only pokemon in there "Pikachu..you was awesome" said ash kissing pikachu's lips "you two ash" said pikeachu kissing back. Ires came in the room to see ash kissing Pikachu and got horny she locked the door. Got naked and used her powers to do the same to ash "wow master your horny makes me horny" said Pikachu. Ires saw ash's vagina ( in this story ash has a vagina and ires has a pussy) and walked over to her bitch and said "why are you fucking a pokemon" she asked putting her dick in his mouth. As ash sucked ires's dick he only cryed in pain as he deep throated himself "that's right slut you belong to me know" said ires pitting her dick in his vagina "OHH! KAMI YES IRES IM A SLUT IM A SLUUT!" said ash enjoying the pleasure he used his powers to give Pikachu a dick for 60 minutes that she used to fuck axew really hard "axeewe axeww axeeewwww!'" said axew moaning. "ires more! Please!" said ash grabbing her butt to push her deeper "DO YOU WANT MY CHILD! DO YOU WANT MY FUCKING BABY!" said ires ready to blow her load "NOO! JUST PULL OUT!" said ash. Ires did so and let him suck it some more after she cumed she took pikachu's dick away and gave her a pussy again "master I wanted to keep my dick" said Pikachu. Ash gave it back to her permantley "she's my slut not yours ashy!" said ires giving Pikachu back her vagina. Ash loved being tempted IN DAN'S ROOM he was making runo suck his dick with no sex this she loved dan was really horny so she said "after this no more sex" dan whined but let her finish sucking runo's tits was so big he nearl cumed on runo's hair "thanks hun" said dan resting up "welcome glad to help you' said runo resting to. Tray fucked sakura for 9 rounds and his hormones was losning up "that's the jyuubi's power making you this horny!" said sakuara-chan cuming(note tray's jyuubi is a girl!) sakura fell asleep, tray saw hanabi and decided he wanted to fuck her as well (No no go to kenzy "noway I'-) tray entered mind scape to see his jyuubi masterbating "come fuck me tray' said jyuubi. Tray walked over to her where she took complete control of this and was fucking bouncing up and down on his shaft (jyubi was in human form) "GOD JYUUBI WHY DO THIS FEEL LIKE HEAVEN!:" said tray moaning to his friend and sucked her tits while she fucked him "im the ten tailed beast but you can call me ten tailed slut if you like my pussy is better than any girls pussy on the EAARRTTHH!" jyuuby screamed hitting her climax it's been a while since she had some action. (jyuubi 16) tray put his dick in her mouth and forced her to suck it after she made him cumed he left mid scape to see hanabi finshing up her sex fest with him she got up kissed him and ran out

Thanks r and r fav follow but yeah a lot of lemons in here Im tired from being up all night trying to recover the right one hit me up on facebook my name William Russell with a yellow shirt inbox me don't matter k LOVE YA SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND KATHYX DAN LOOK UP HER STORIE IT'S CALLED ALL ABOUT DAN'S POWERS AND MY OTHER FRIEND VAMPIREDIARIES2602 HER STORY IS CALLED WELL SHE DIDN'T MAKE ONE YET SO YEAH THERE'S MY FB TAG AND YOU CAN INBOX MYE ON FANFICTION IF YOU HAVE A ACCOUNT LOVE YA KATHY


	7. the down fall of spectra

OK SORRY I WASN'T HERE MONDAY TURNS OUT MY CARD WAS FROZE SO I HAD TO GET A NEW BUT HERE I AM FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

MOVIE STARS

DAN:OK WAIT SO WERE IN CHICAGO FOR OUR FIRST TIME AND TRAY SENT ME AND DRAGO THROUGH 25 TESTS THAT WAS REALLY HARD HE WASN'T PULLING ANY PUNCHES ON US

RUNO: YES NOW THAT THE POKEMON CHARACTERS ARE WITH US IN THIS ULTIMATE TEAM I WOUNDER WHY DO THEY NEED 10 WORLDS THEY ALREADY HAVE 6? 

TRAY: IM SAYIN IT THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS EXCEPT THE ONES HE MADE KENZY AND ANY OTHERS HE HAS MADE BASED ON HIS FRIENDS THANK YA!

LIZZY: OK SO KK TOTALLY HAD SEX WITH SONIC AREN'T THEY LIKE COUSINS OR SOMETHING OR MAYBE FOURTH COUSINS BUT THEY ARE NOT OUR KIDS IN THIS MOVIE FOR REAL OK THANK YOU KK IS MY FRIEND AND SONIC IS HIS COUSIN SO ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7: THE DOWN FALL OF SPECTRA! 

OK so dan and the others brawlers had enough of spectra coming every where they went and destroying things so him and the brawlers decided to come back to bakugan city and finsh what spectra have started tray and the others decided to stay back and hold down the forth even though they was going with them to bakugan city "are you guys sure you want to come back with us you do know you still need four more worlds to have all ten" said dan waiting to go through the portal "of course we are and besides there will be more time to get the last four we need to help out our friends" said tray going through the portal with the other 5 and as soon as dan and the brawlers went throught it they all appeared exactly in town square to see spectra destroying the city "AHAHAHAHAH! FEAR ME I AM SPECTRA AND I AM YOUR RULER!" said spectra destroying another building. People was screaming and running away from the bad guy. "let's move!" said dan running right at spectra confronting him "well well IF IT ISN'T THE BATTLE BRAWLERS WE'VE MISSED YOU SO WE DECIDED TO DESTROY YOUR HOME!" said spectra talking about maria "bakugans brawl!" shouted all 12 of them throwing them into play "where's maskerade I thought he wanted a piece of maskerade!" said alice using a ability card "I do" said maskerade throwing in his bakugan to help them out "SO THIS IS SPECTRA THE LEADER OF THE VEXOS HUH NOT IMPRESSED?" said maskerade using a ability card "evil bakugan I need your help" said maskerade summoning haos,ventus and darkus plus phyrus,subterra and aqoas (water type) "this is gonna be fun" said dan. As they kept battle ing their opponents this only made maskerade even more mad "STOP TOYING WITH US !" said maskerade using another ability card. When dan and drago was fighting a bakugan they managed to get a hit in "Nice!" said dan. He saw the bakugan fade and turn into purple goo "these are not bakuagn but goo" said drago they all saw what drago meant and summoned their blades "skyriss im bringing in ingram and that other bakugan sword shadow" said shun throwing him in "ok shun" said skyriss. They gave the bakugan complete control over their power and helped fight against spectra "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T-" spectra stopped when he saw dan and drago fuse to drango "IMPOSSIBLE HE CAN'T DO THAT!" said spectra getting mad. He summoned all 200 bakugan to fight for him and gave them control and wasn't holding anything back. "SKYRISS IT'S OUR TURN!" said shun using his fuse ability on himself and fused with skyriss and became storm shun you can see storm skyriss's body cover his own like how drango was except storm-shun was more ninja like now so he fused once more with ingram and became shadow-storm "what do we call you?" said runo "call me shadow-storm" said shadow-storm disappearing and helping drango go at it with spectra for good measures "hydronoid fusion ability activate!" said alice. She was covered in his body. Alice looked like she was wearing a purple armor with three heads one on her head another on her back and one more on her hand and also a purple seat of glasses to cover her eyes "we are now hydronice!" said hydronic sounding more like a female "gorem fusion ability go!" said Julie. Her body was covered in rocks and became a amor she felt heavy and light she also had a hammer as a weapon "we are subterra hammer Julie" said subterra hammer Julie going to help them as well and marucho fused with preyas and became "we are now prerucho!" said prerucho helping them as they fought they noticed that the bakugan spectra had wasn't gonna let them win so easily so they kept fighting all the bakugan even tray and leonardus was getting tired from all the fighting so tray used a fusion ability card but tossed it at drango and they became a white light and they never had a chance to fuse so they disappeared. "hahahaha! Brawlers and bakugan fusing to become one fighter I gotta admit that sounds even more fun than ever! Fusion ability activate!" said spectra using it on himself. All 200 bakugan flew towards him and became spectronoid made of all six attributes "this is not happening!" said maskerade fusing with his bakugan to become the masked-bakugan. So then runo decided to fuse with tigreera and became tigruno and flew to help them all of the others tossed the fusion cards on them selves and fused with their bakugan but they had little energy so it was only for about one hour or so "THE TIME HAS COME BRAWLERS! FOR ME SPECTRONOID TO COME And get RID OF YOU FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL PLUS YOUR SO CALLED ULTIMATE TEAM! HAHAHAHA!" screamed spectra unleashing a beam of all colors and hitting all 10 of them "I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" said spectronoid then a white light came and tray flew into it to become one with drango all they saw was a golden bakugan/human like standing there "GET READY SPECTRONOID BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" said draynus

COOL RIGHT I KNOW LOOK SPECIAL THANKS TO KATHYXDAN AND VIMPIREDIARYIES2602 LOVE EM TILL DEATH!


	8. the final battle

OK SO THIS IS ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF DELIMEA AND A GOLDEN BRAWLER/HUMAN KNOWN AS DRAYNUS IS ABOUT TO THROW DOWN HARD!

MOVIE STARS

DRANUS: (DAN'S VOICE) OK SO IM LIKE SPECTRONOID YOUR GOING DOWN BUT DON'T I LOOK COOL

THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY ONE EXCEPT WELL YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I BE ON

RUNO:OK SO FINALLY WE ARE GONNA KILL SPECTRONOID AND EAT HIS HEART AND GUTS ALIVE~!HAHAHA

JULIE:TOTALLY GIRLFRIEND I MEAN WHO ELSE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT EXCEPT US OH WOW WE LOK AMAZING!

LIZZY&ABBY: ARE YOU TO KIDDING ME COME ON WHO EVER HEARD OF EATING SOMEONE ALIVE! ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I GET MAD

THEY ALL LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND LAUGH

DRANUS: (TRAY'S VOICE) YEAH I AGREE ON WITH THE STORY SO WE CAN THROW DOWN WITH THEM!

CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL BATTLE! 

SO DRAYNUS WAS waiting on for them to get rid of all the bakugan but since spectra hit them with a blast they all needed to recover from it so they can help "my my how much power that…huff huff…one blast had" said shadow-storm disappearing again. "COME DRANGO LET'S FIGHT!" SAID spectronoid "im no longer drango im DRAYNUS" said draynus flying really fast and got rid of most of it but they was still coming "I hope you don't mind these are my last ones!" said spectronoid it was about 75 going for their friends but shadow-storm was fighting as they got up to help him fught the evil bakugan. Draynus was tray+dan+drago+leonardus=draynus and since he was part tray and leonardus he had their power (DAN IS IT ME OR DOES THIS DRAYNUS FEEL LIKE IT'S ALIVE AND WANTS US TO USE OUR POWER TO HELP IT OUT) (don't be silly tray of course it feels alive we are draynus and all we have to do is) dan stopped when draynus moved once and spectronoid felt pain in his form "whoa I didn't see him move !" said tigruno so as they fought against this foe they decided that maybe he can be more of a ally than a enemy but spectronoid was not interested and wanted all the fam and glory for himself so he was using long range powers on draynus and managed to get a hit after one hit he got another and another and another. He was sending draynus all over the place and wasn't showing anysigns of slowing down so when this came noticeable draynus just let spectronoid knock him around of course it didn't hurt him because he was fused with tray and leonardus who was very strong and skilled at their own and surely if they could get a hit in they knew what move to use but for a while draynus power was dropping and if it dropped they will be drango and trenus again so draynus had enough he telepoprted away from spectronoid and then "GOLDEN WINDAGON!" said draynus using it on spectronoid once he knew the weak point in spectronoid it was close range combat so when the human like bakugan went near spectronoid he was fast so they started clashing blow to blow but of course it was hard but it was the only way to stop the power but then draynus liked far combat as well so when spectronoid got up he used "golden windagon!" said draynus letting it fly at spectronoid "ability reflect" said spectronoid. The blast turned to flames and turned right at draynus (dan drago move it or we get hit) said tray ( huh where is he?) said dan taking the blast "AHHH!" said draynus falling ( let me do it) said tray taking over and managing to land it as he and spectronooid fought against one another the battle was making them tired and they ran very low on power "darn it we can't defuse here not know" said draynus using twice the power to hit spectronoid "ahhhh!" said spectronoid hitting the ground THE REST OF THE FIGHTERS was having a struggle and when they saw draynus get hit they thought he was done for until he pulled up and made a excellent landing "so how do we get them of of us!" said tigruno fighting another enemy bakugan that keeps turning into the purple ooz "felo-city fangs times three!" said tigruno making a x and a three appearand it hit the enemy "phew good one tigruno now all I have to do is grand slide!" said subterra hammer Julie hitting the ground and made lava come from it to hit her side "shadow shock!" said shadow-storm hitting enough to have his side cleared up "TRY BLAST PLUS" "ALL VERGINEL BEAM!" said hydronice and masked bakugan hitting the rest of the sides "we're done now for one more blast" said marcus charging a blast and aiming at spectronoid they all followed his lead and when their power hit zero they was still holding it DRAYNUS was really going at it and when he was low on health he turned into a ten tailed bakugan human darkness cover him and he got really dark then his eye's turned black with a shade of red and he was fierce (I TOLD YOU I HAD IT) said dan mad "THIS IS THE END SPECTRONOID I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" said jyuubi-draynus as he rushed that other bakugan and fought against him he got far charged a vermillion darkus winadagon and returned to spectronoid did the same. They both let the powers clash and the power of jyuubi was greater than ever " dan this is your q" said draynus in tray's voice (ability activate all 6 attributes beam) said dan. "Now haaa!" said the others their beams collided together heading straight for spectronoid and when it hit him the windagon sent himfurther into it for a worser death "FLAMING VERMILION WINDAGOON!" said jyuubi-draynus sending a fire like windagon right at spectronoiod and hit him " AAAHHHHHHHHH! MY BOODY IM DYING I CANT DIE HERE!" said spectronoid ripping apart when it was over they all was back in their own bodys "well tray good shot" said dan laughing "thanks!" said jyuubi-tray returning to normal as they all waited the only thing they saw was spectra standing "im not finished brawlers" said spectra. All his bakugan was gone and he was by himself. Then he fell and kate was in a heli carrier loading him to their prison where no villain ever gets out "thanks kate" said tray getting ready to board on it as one last farewell they gave them a teleporter so they can come visit them "sweet we all have one it looks like a watch" said alice she was gonna push a button when tray explained what they was for they took a second photo and called it team reunites and parts again. As they all left with spectra and disappeared the press came next to the brawlers who was holding their bakugan on their shoulders in the form of a ball "you guys did it again" "your not a menace after all" "are you and the t.u.t known as the ultimate team working together?" they asked so many questions that dan laughed and answered some of them and they all left when. They got to marucho's place they turned on the news at nine 'YOUR WATCHING NEWS AT NINE THE BRAWLERS AND 6 MEMBERS FROM THE ULTIMATE TEAM HAVE DEFEATED SPECTRA WHO IS NOW AT PRISON IN THE ULTIMATE TEAMS PRISON CHAMBER WHERE NO VILLAN ESCAPES AS YOU CAN SEE OUR FELLOW BRAWLERS HAVE NOT LETS US DOWN AND SAVED OUR BACONS. BUT WHEN THE T.U.T KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE TEAM LEFT TRAY USED SOMETHING AND REPAIRED THE DAMAGES WE OWE THE BRAWLERS AND THE T.U.T A SPECIAL THANKS YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE NEWS AT NINE IM GARY WILD SIGNING OFF' then they turned it off and celebrated "alright dan and drago you two did it for the third time" said runo kissing him "No we all did it without you guys me and drago would have probably been dead but it was you guys who helped us and gave us the strength to defeat him not to mention tray's beast form so us and the t.u.t did it let's all go out to celebrate!" said dan when they all was about to leave they saw aoi holding the duck "im a member of the t.u.t and here's your duck" said aoi. Then she did a jutsu that made the t.u.t logo appear on all 7 of their chests she vanished. They went outside to see the whole village cheering "thank you guys" they said then they all walked through the crowd to see all of their parents who hugged and kissed them all "were proud of you all" said their parents then they went out to go eat at subway.

Ok so this was it hope you loved it tray siginig out

Movie stars

Dan: well this was a good movie right

Runo: yes it was very fun to be in

Shun: sure was dan

Alice:we loved all of our readers and fans

Marucho :till we meet again

Julie:im going with you guys

Maskerade:me two

They all leave the studio and go to the meadow bye


End file.
